strange_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Valentine Carter
Valentine Carter (née Cacciatore) (January 30, 1970 – October 31, 2002) was a Human-Naiad, the younger daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Cacciatore and the younger sister of Amy. She learned that she was a naiad as a child, after Logan Trud, a boy who lived nearby, recognized her as a naiad and told her of the existence of the supernatural. The two became close friends, but their friendship became strained over the years due to Logan's irrepressible interest in joining the Crimson Enigma. Val ended the friendship in 10th grade, after Logan called her a Half-Breed. She attended St.Paul's from 1981 to 1988. A talented student, Val was a member of the Anatomy Club and was made School President in her seventh year. After Ravencrow Academy, Val married Darren Carter and they had two daughters and a son. The couple and their best friends all joined The Council during the First War; she and her husband defied Beloved herself three times. However, Val and Darren were forced to go into hiding after a prophecy was made concerning Beloved and their children. Darren and Val were betrayed by Jack to Beloved. Val was murdered by Beloved in 2002, along with her husband, while they were trying to protect their children. General Design Val was a beautiful woman with thick, copper brown hair that fell to her shoulders and bright icy blue almond-shaped eyes. Apparently, her bright icy blue eyes were extremely distinctive, because every person who knew Val would always see them in Robyn. Personality Valentine was known for being an exceptionally kind-hearted and talented girl, becoming Head Girl in her final year at St. Paul. She also was an all-time favorite of her Science Professor, Professor Horace Shorthorn, who noted that she was witty and charming, as well as having a knack for science. Ren described her as having a habit of seeing the best in others, even when they could not see it themselves. On at least one occasion, she called out Darren and Sirius for their bullying of Logan Reveres while Ren sat by and did nothing. Her actions were not, however, effective. When in a temper, Val had a sharp tongue and had no trouble standing up to others. She had strong principles, ending her friendship with Logan when she could no longer tolerate his fascination with Dark Powers or his devotion to Beloved's genocidal cause. Val and her husband were also brave and self-sacrificing, defying Crimson Enigma as members of the Council and dying to protect their children. Jack has claimed that she was very much like her daughter, Robyn. History Early Life Valentine was born to Mr. and Mrs. Cacciatore, two Humans of the Cacciatore Family, on 30 January 1970. She had an older sister named Amy, and the family lived in Trentino, Italy. At the age of nine, Val became friends with Logan, who lived down in Sprinter's End, which was within walking distance of the Cacciatores' house. However, they were apparently better off, since Amy sneered at Logan for coming from that poverty-stricken neighborhood. Logan was the first person to tell Val that she was a Naiad, and he went on to teach Val a great deal about the supernatural world while the two eagerly awaited the time when they could attend St.Paul's Boarding School. Originally, Amy and Val were quite close, but her abilities and her friendship with Logan caused problems between the sisters. St.Paul Years At the age eleven, she attended St.Paul. She became quite skilled at Health and perhaps Math, attracting the attention of Professor Horace Slue, who made her a member of his Science Club. In her fifth year, Val stood up for her then best friend — Logan — when he was being bullied by Darren Carter, whom she considered to be an arrogant playboy, snob. She had addressed Darren by his surname —Darren himself having called Val by hers — and attempted to stop his bullying. Logan lashed out at her in his humiliation, calling her a "Half-Twit." Logan begged for Val's forgiveness and she, in turn, asked him if he still intended to join the Death Knights. When he did not deny this, Val realized that Logan did not understand what was wrong with the Death Knights. This led to a parting of ways between Val and Logan, as the former had already become dismayed by Logan's fascination with Dark Powers, and his friendship with his Slytherin dorm-mates Macauley and Avery, both of whom were aspiring Death Knights. By Val's fifth year, Darren was repeatedly asking her out, but she refused him, calling him an "arrogant playboy snob" because he bullied other students, particularly Logan. Darren's best friend Jack later commented that Darren could not resist showing off and making a fool of himself whenever she was around. Val did not, however, hate Darren. While she did not approve of his bullying, she did admire how Darren stood up for his friends and other people who were cruelly treated by Logan's aspiring-Death Eater friends. During their seventh year, Darren matured greatly, proving himself to be responsible and brave. This led to her finally agreeing to go out with him, and Val's attraction to him grew into genuine affection and eventually love. The young couple were chosen to be Head Boy and Head Girl. In late 1987, Val and Darren had a disastrous first meeting with Amy and her then-fiancé, Varick Hill, which presumably took place over Christmas break, as they were both still at St.Paul. When Varick tried to impress Darren with his car, the vampire in turn boasted of his own material wealth, and a row ensued. The evening ended with both Varick and Amy storming out of the restaurant and Val bursting into tears. Amy was married by the end of 1987. Though Val and Darren were invited to the wedding, Amy refused to have Val as a bridesmaid, upsetting her deeply. At the reception, Varick would not talk to Darren but described him as "some demon" within his earshot. Marriage & The Council Sometime after graduating from St.Paul in 1988, Val and James married, with Jack serving as Darren's' best man. Amy and Varick refused to attend the wedding. Val had little contact with her sister from that point. Living off Carters' family fortune, the Carters became full-time members of the Council, an organization dedicated to fighting Crimson Enigma, along with their friends Jack, Ren and Peter Pettifogger. During the war, they defied Crimson Enigma on at least three occasions, the first being when they refused to join her cause when she tried to recruit them. Life in Hiding and Death Valentine became pregnant in the spring of 1998. The Carters went into hiding while Valentine was still pregnant. Their daughter and son, Daniel Carter and Robyn Carter was born on 31 October 1998. Due to the danger they were in, Val and Darren chose to keep their christening a "very hurried, quiet affair" with Jack as the only guest. The couple also chose Jack to be their godfather. Val sent a birth announcement to Amy; it was to be the last piece of information she ever sent her sister. In a letter to Jack dated around Katie's first birthday in April 2002, Val mentioned that Robyn and Daniel are using their animal powers and relayed a story about Katie flying in the house. On 31 October in 2002, an assassin entered their home. Darren told Valentine to take the children and leave while he held him off. Darren, however, was killed before Val and the children could escape the house. Trapping mother and children in Katie's nursery, the assassin, honoring Logan's request to spare her life, offered Val a chance to step aside. She steadfastly refused to stop shielding her children, and he killed her. Post-Mortem When Val and Darren were murdered, Val's sister, Amelia, was the one to arrange the funeral, as Darren had no family left. Relations Family Val had a close relationship with her mother and father and, initially, with her older sister, Amy. The two girls played together, and when Val began demonstrating magical ability, Amy was "torn between curiosity and disapproval." Amy was disdainful of the friendship Val struck up with Logan, the poor, young half-nymph who had taken to spying on Val and who first informed her that she was a half-nymph ; in turn, Logan was quite insulting to Amy for being a human. When Val was invited to attend St.Paul's School, Amy wrote to the headmaster, requesting that she be permitted to do the same. Although his refusal was kind, Amy became very bitter, and jealously deemed her sister a "freak". Their relationship seems to have deteriorated greatly afterward, and even as an adult. Abilities Powers and Abilities Physical Val has a high aptitude for close-range, hand to hand combat and as with any other sicarius, she is very skilled in the area of fist fighting and grappling. She prefers to remain a neutral party in arguments though if it can’t be helped, she will fight when she has to. Elemental * Hydrokinesis: '''Valentine can control water, steam, water vapor, and ice. * '''Hydrokinetic Healing: Valentine can heal herself or others by using water. * Hemokinesis * '''Hydrogenesis: '''Valentine is able to generate water. * '''Hydrophysiology: '''Valentine can transform her body completely into water. Trivia * The given name Valentine comes from the Roman family name Valentinus, which was derived from the Latin word valens, which means "strong and healthy." Valentine was the name of several saints of the Roman Catholic Church. St. Valentine's Day was named for a third-century martyr. The name is in occasional use for girls in France. The usual feminine form of the name is Valentina. * Val's maiden name was Cacciatore. Cacciatore is an Italian surname, meaning "hunter" * Val's married surname is Carter. Carter is a very common surname of English origin. Carter is of English origin and is an occupational name given to one who transports goods by cart or wagon. * She blushes easily if anyone invades her space for whatever reason. * She is anemic. * She is a very talented cook and bakes for fun outside of work. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:1970 Births Category:2002 Deaths Category:Aquarius Category:Humans Category:Italian Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Hemokinesis Category:Cheetah Genes Category:Revolver Category:Blue Eyes Category:Auburn Hair Category:Wavy Hair Category:Fair Skin Category:AB- Category:Deceased Category:Married Category:Good